Pinhead
Skills A harmless-looking puzzle box called the Lament Configuration is what allows Pinhead to cross into a living plane. He can sense wherever the Lament Configuration is, and also the location of the person who has summoned him. Wounds inflicted upon Pinhead trouble him only for a brief moment, as they typically subside to a degree which he is able to cope with. The Cenobites do not view pain with a negative context. In fact, they mutilate themselves all the time. It is an inherent quality for them to suffer terrifically at their very cores, and thus, the sensations from the worldly environment are mild at most. Through a telekinetic power, Pinhead can summon up to a dozen chains tipped with sharp hooks to strike out at his victims. Their power and strength rely on Pinhead's proximity. At around a hundred feet, his control of the chains is significantly waned. The chains appear from the shadows, usually one coming from every direction of the victim. They can also appear by shooting out of the ground or from the Lament Configuration. The chains can either tie the victim up or hook onto the victim's limbs, skin, and vital organs. The victim is immobilized by the chains until Pinhead or his fellow Cenobites recall them. Depending on the number of chains hooked on and the intensity of their grasp, it is possible for the victim's body to rip apart as the hooks detach themselves. The Cenobites have a talent for causing pain. The concept of sensation is one of the things they exist for. Their gruesome work goes far beyond what mortal nerves can tolerate. Even death does not end the suffering of a Cenobite's victim. They are typically subjected to pain's unlimited and unimaginable definitions, all to eventually become a Cenobite. This can be an immediate transformation, or it can take forever, depending on the unspeakable methods used. But it does always happen. If it is necessary, Pinhead will disguise himself as an inconspicuous person to remain undetected. Other times, he will choose a specific figure to shapeshift into as a means of luring certain individuals where he wants them. These forms only last a few hours. If he remains in them for a prolonged period of time, the skin begins to sag and deteriorate, gradually exposing his true form beneath. Pinhead can also teleport. He can decide when and where to appear, often in coordination with the Lament Configuration. His arrival is often marked by coursing blue-violet electricity. An area where he manifests is sometimes enveloped with shadows, some rays of bright otherworldly lights, and is decorated with spinning slabs of wood or rock with blood, body parts, and torture tools hanging from them. Although Pinhead's powers seem limitless, the bottom line is that he is bound by hell's law. While hell is thought to propagate chaos and destruction, the Labyrinth that the Cenobites represent maintains principles that are actually a lot more ordered than one would suspect. Pinhead usually will not attack randomly, with the exception of the person who summoned him with the Lament Configuration. Personality Pinhead has a strong presence, even without saying much. This is probably because his presence alone is quite intimidating. He is very intelligent and discerning. He is very good at analyzing situations, and is always ahead of the curve. Because of this, he often just observes the actions of certain individuals, following along with the course of events, and only stepping in when hell's will calls for it. When things inevitably go wrong for his targets, he will comment on their personal downfalls and bad choices. He may also lecture and mock his victims briefly before tearing them apart. Although he is from hell, Pinhead does not necessarily operate along the lines of good or bad. While his acts of brutality often suggest he is extremely evil, in reality he views things more based on his own objectives. He understands the concept of 'good and evil', but he, and all Cenobites for that matter, are above the two definitions. They need not bother pondering what may be right or wrong. They have their own agenda, one so important to them that it transcends the principles of morality. Appearance Pinhead stands at six feet. His bluish gray bald head is lined with grids that have pins at the intersections. He wears a black leather suit which becomes somewhat of a robe from the torso downwards. The suit has slits with small hooks around the breast area, which is crimson with blood. He also has a wiry tool belt, with daggers and other grisly-looking blades dangling from it. Relationships Alice Baskerville - He is continually impressed by Alice. He finds her spunky, mouthy attitude just delightful. He senses her personal troubles despite her refusing to disclose them. When she demonstrated her ability to summon chains similar to his, Pinhead knew she would be useful to him. He wishes to hurt her, and for her to gain a deep adolescent hatred for everything. But most of all, Pinhead wishes to witness her true powers unleashed, and also to take her to hell with him. Dean Winchester - Pinhead knew of Dean's time in hell, and taunted him about it when they first met at the spring festival. He condones Dean's living presence on Pandora for the sole reason that they are all indefinitely stranded. He has teasingly hinted at the possibility that Dean and his brother Sam are both targets of hell due to their meddlesome behavior in its elaborate workings. Hiccup Haddock - For what he is, Hiccup has managed to impress Pinhead, albeit in a cynical way. Pinhead has nonchalantly spared his life at least twice, allowing him to retain memories of the awful things that have happened in town. Judge Death - Although Pinhead does not agree with Judge Death's emphatic belief that everything must die and stay dead, he does appreciate the passion. While they often have differing or even conflicting approaches to situations, the two are amicable allies. Scorpion - When he first arrived on Pandora, Scorpion was immediately recruited into working for Pinhead on the grounds of their mutual affiliation with hell as well as Pinhead's superseding rank. He was instrumental in the massacre on the final night of Pandora's first spring festival. A few months later, when he disappeared during the fall festival, Pinhead speculated that he had been captured and somehow executed for his participation in the mass murder. Since his return, he and Pinhead have not encountered each other. Sebastian Shaw - Pinhead sees a lot of arrogance in Shaw, and not much else. He puts up with him simply because Dr. Doom apparently needs him. Victor Von Doom - Pinhead dealt with a Doombot on Pandora back when the empress made her debut. The Doombot briefly fooled him into a conspiracy to overthrow the regime. When he discovered that it was merely a machine, Pinhead destroyed it. With the arrival of the real Dr. Doom, Pinhead has been more wary of his actions and proposed goals. And yet, his ambitions align perfectly with what Pinhead requires to bring destruction to Pandora. History Formerly a captain in the British army during World War I, Elliot Spencer came to be what he is now because of his curiosity in the mysterious Lament Configuration. He was not an evil person, but a man who had simply lost faith in mankind after witnessing the horrors of war. While his fellow soldiers sought religion and philosophy, he turned to debauchery. He was briefly involved with the Diogenes Club, working as an agent until he was fired due to erratic behavior. His life began to spiral out of control. Sex, drugs, and instant gratification marked his travels from country to country, and then continent to continent. Hedonism became his lifestyle. Seeking new pleasures from wherever he could get them, he eventually discovered the puzzle box in India. In opening the Lament Configuration, he was taken to hell. Eternal torture allowed him to discover the true meaning of pain and pleasure, to the point where they were just about the same. His head was shaved, and a blade cut a grid of squares into his skull. Pins were placed deep into the many intersections of the grids. Ultimately, he was transformed into a being on a much higher level than what he was. One with great power, yet humility. Having found the essences of pain and pleasure, he learned tacitly from his lord Leviathan everything he needed to rightfully serve hell. To the countless souls who opened the Lament Configuration, he was a gatekeeper to a realm of wondrous suffering. He perfected hell's order and quickly became Leviathan's favored son. A few Cenobites went rogue trying to get rid of him, but all failed. He is the envy of demons. He is damnation personified. He is the Dark Prince of Pain, the Black Pope of Hell...Pinhead, the leader of the Cenobites. Pandora History